Pressure transducer assemblies that are used for measuring liquid pressures in certain systems can be adversely impacted by pressure ripples and/or pressure pulses that propagate through the liquid. Pumping equipment, for example, may create pressure ripples in the liquid, and such ripples can negatively influence the accuracy of the pressure measured by the transducer, shorten the life expectancy of the transducer, and/or destroy the transducer if it is not properly protected.
In certain systems, pressure ripple may be unavoidable, but it may be desired to measure the steady-state pressure of a liquid while minimizing the effects of pressure ripples. In such systems, a filter assembly may be inserted at the front end of the transducer to attenuate or eliminate the higher frequency ripples. However, the design of the filter and the associated transducer must typically be matched to the specific application and the individual system parameters.
In order to study the dynamic response of pressure transducers and pressure measurement systems in liquid media, a liquid-based dynamic pressure calibration apparatus is needed.